


I Adore You

by Not_Your_Deers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Your_Deers/pseuds/Not_Your_Deers
Summary: Bruce and Natasha are keeping Something from the Avengers. The Avengers make it their mission to find out what. Will it be what they are expecting or will it be something completely different?Disclaimer: We are not Disney nor are we Stan Lee (R.I.P) therefore we do not on anything Marvel related.





	I Adore You

**Author's Note:**

> My take on Bruce and Natasha's relationship. For every date given it is from that character's point of view and if it says third person Avengers then it is from the Avengers obviously and the same goes for third person Bruce and Natasha. I hope you enjoy the extreme fluffiness.  
> Warning: This fic contains major amounts of fluff and love. It may bring on feelings of love and passion for others.

I adore you. The thought was passing through my mind as I stared into his eyes. I loved him. This was the story of how I finally knew I loved him and he loved me just as much.

 

_August 13th- Natasha_

Today I tried to tell him how I feel it didn’t go as planned. We were standing at the bar just having a conversation. When I finally got the courage Steve and Tony came over to talk to us so I decided against it. While I write this down I think back to the kiss that shouldn’t have happened but did. The kiss was something magical he made me feel like I was more than the killer they made me out to be. It was sweet and passionate everything I felt for him wrapped up into one small motion. Lately it’s been really awkward when we are by ourselves. Everytime I try to bring it up with him someone or something always seems to interrupt.

 

_August 13th- Bruce_

I can’t seem to wrap my head around something I heard her mutter I adore you. I quit honestly think I may have been imagining it. Looking back on everything that has happened between us, everytime we are alone together someone always comes and interrupts us never letting us get a chance to talk about the kiss that shouldn’t have happened. When it happened we were talking about our exs and we both leaned in and the sparks flew. I can tell when she wants to talk about it so either I change the subject before she can even broach it or one comes up to us to talk.

_August 13th- Avengers_

Something is going on with two of our teammates everytime we see them they seem to be really uncomfortable with each other so we always walk over to strike up a conversation one of them seems relieved but the other seems to always be irritated by the act that we are trying to make sure they don’t get into a fight. It seems that they have been trying to talk to each other about something but seem to nervous to talk about it.

 

_September 15th- Natasha_

We finally got a chance to be alone and somehow we ended up in the exact same issue as before. Instead of talking about everything that we needed to talk about we ended doing everything like we did it before. “Hey we really need to talk.”  he nodded his head, “I agree we do need to talk.” then he kissed me more intensely than before. Everything I wanted to say he managed to say with a single action. When he pulled apart he said, “I have been wanting to do that for over a month now I just didn’t think that you ever would truly care about me.”  I nodded “You have no idea how much I care about you. You make me feel like everything is going to be okay even when it isn’t. I love you Bruce with every ounce of my heart I love you and I always will.

 

_September 15th- Bruce_

When she finally got me alone we were sitting in the jack and jill bathroom we shared I guess tony thought it would be funny to have all of the Avengers share bathrooms to save on space although I am not sure. I was sitting on the edge of the tub and she was sitting next to me. “We need to talk.” was all she said. I nodded and said, “I agree we need to talk.” I kissed her I put everything I had been feeling into the one action to show her that I cared deeply about her. Pulling back I said, “I have been wanting to do that for over a month now. I just didn’t think you would ever truly care about me.” She looked at me with a smile and nodded, “You have no idea how much I care about you. You make me feel like everything is going to be okay even when it isn’t. I love you Bruce with every ounce of my heart I love you and I always will.” I was shocked I didn’t know what to say so I did the most reasonable thing I could do I kissed her. “Nat I love everything about you. I just don’t know if I am the right person for you.” She looked at me and put a finger to my lips, “You may not see it and you may not think you are good enough but you are better than me in every way. I love you and you love me that is really the only thing that matters. Even if you think that you aren’t worth it to me you are and any women would be lucky to see it Bruce.” I smiled I never knew she cared this way I was so surprised she loved me for the longest time I just thought she just liked to flirt with me. Remembering what cap said You both deserve a win. I decided to take the win.  


_September 15th- Avenger_ s

“Guys we have to figure out what is going on with Nat and Banner because we can’t keep having to play mediator between us because I think Natasha might stab one of us.” Tony and Sam nodded while Clint tried to look innocent and was trying to make it look like he didn’t know anything so of course we all started to try and get whatever he knew out of him for a spy it was surprisingly easy. “Barton what do you know?”  He started to chuckle and off handedly said, “You know a kiss that lead to them not knowing what they are to each other.” We were all shocked at what he said. “Excuse me what last time I checked Nat was only flirting with Bruce and he didn’t know what to do.” I just started to laugh saying “How have we not noticed I mean we have a group of enhanced people and one of whom can read minds how have we not put two and two together.” Everyone just shook their heads. “Steve honestly because we just didn’t know what to look for. I mean every time I looked into one of their heads I just saw a lot of confusion and mixed feelings but never any thing to explain why they are always so awkward around each other.” I looked at Wanda in disbelief because if she didn’t even see it how could we have seen it. So I spoke up, “Maybe we should confront them separately because together they will just deny it but if we get them alone we can get them to admit it and possibly explain what is going on.”  


**_Third person Avengers:_ **

As the Avengers prepared to separate Bruce and Natasha from each other they decided that it would be easier to get to Natasha because saying they already broke Bruce would be more believable than telling Bruce they broke Nat.

“Natasha we know.”

“Know what guys?”

“Nat don’t play us for stupid you know what we are talking about.”

“I am really not sure I do know what you are trying to tell me you know. By the way where is Bruce he doesn’t seem to be around.”

“Nat we know about you and Bruce.” Natasha’s smile seemed to falter than it sprang right back up.

“Okay so you know big deal. Just how much do you know?”

“Well we know about the kiss and the not knowing where you guys stand which is why there is always major tensions between you guys, which we all thought was you guys fighting over something.”

“Well you are right on that count we have been fighting but we finally got to talk things through about said kiss and we decided we were better off as friends so we don’t ruin the group dynamic. So there should be no more odd silences and looks and not knowing what to says. So yes know you so what are you going to do with this information?”

“We just wanted to know what was going with you and Banner so we could we finally stop having to play mediator. Sorry about the relationship though we all thought you were cute together.”

“It’s fine we knew it probably wasn’t going to work out any way.”

****

**_Third Person Natasha and Bruce:_ **

After Nat went back to her room she saw Bruce shaving in their bathroom after he was done she finally made her presence known with a little kiss. “Hey so I just got cornered by the team and they know about us.”

“What do they know?”

“Well they know about the kiss from months ago and apparently why we weren’t allowed to be alone together was due to the fact that they thought we were going to try and kill each other.” Bruce just chuckled “Well as long they don’t know the rest I guess I don’t are that much. What exactly did you tell them anyways?”

“Just that we would be better off as friends and that we most certainly not dating. Although I think Wanda found that a little suspicious of my answer but that can be expected.”

“Okay I will be careful. Come here.” Bruce pulled Natasha in and kissed her mumbling “I love you more than you know.” to which she replied with “I know and I love you too.” They both smiled and went to their rooms so they could get ready for dinner.

Later during dinner the conversation turned to relationships and Bruce smiled covertly at Natasha who returned the smile. “Wanda how are you and Vision doing?”

“Fine I have been slowly making understand privacy better so that is good.”

“Cap what was your first relationship like?”

“Oh well that would have been Peggy one of the original founders of shield we were dating when I went into the ice. So yeah I guess you could say I am one of the world’s leading authority on waiting to long. So all and all not super successful but I still love her.”

“Clint how is Laura and the kids doing?”

“Well Nate is still really pink but he only like 9 months Copper and Lila are doing great I am teaching Lila archery. Laura wants me to stop renovating every inch of our house but you know me Nat I never really stop fixing everything.”

“Nat what was up with you flirting so much with Banner?” Natasha started to cough, “What?”

“Why were you flirting so much with Bruce?”

“Well I guess it would have to do with I really liked him but that is now all in the past.”

Bruce was so nervous because he didn’t want anyone to find out about him and Natasha. After dinner everyone went their own separate ways. Bruce went to his room and Natasha Clint, Sam, and Wanda went to the theater to go watch a movie. After Sam left Wanda and Clint turned on Natasha. “Okay why are you and Banner lying about not being in a relationship. Don’t lie about it we already figured it out you too weren’t that great at your poker faces during dinner.”

Okay well because we didn’t want the whole team poorly reacting or making it a bigger deal than it actually is.”

 

_March 17th- Natasha_

I can’t believe it. I truly can’t believe it he asked me to marry him. After making some elaborate lie about why we were both going out. He took me to a restaurant where we both had to where wear disguises. In the middle of dinner after the third course he got down on one knee pulled out a ring and gave me a look and asked, “Nat I know at first I thought I wasn’t good for you. I still think that I am no good for you, but I want to spend the rest of eternity trying to find a way to be good for you. All I know is that I love you and I can’t imagine no longer having you in life, so will you do me the greatest pleasure of marrying me?” By the end of his speech he had gained the attention of everyone within hearing distance was listening. I was shocked by this. “Bruce I don’t know what to say. Yes. Yes or course I love you so much.” After I said yes people around us applauded while Bruce slipped the ring on my finger. I was so ecstatic that my eyes had begun to tear up a bit. After that dinner continued on as normal we got into our separate cars and decided that we would have Banner come back later than me by an hour so it wouldn’t raise suspicion as to why we came back so close together. When I got back to the Compound before I got to the family room as Bruce had so eloquently named it I put the ring on my right hand so I wouldn’t be as noticeable. I joined everyone else watching some stupid comedy called spies like us I didn’t really care that much I was just more worried about Bruce it had been over an hour. Two hours later he came back smelling a lot like popcorn. He joined us watching whatever we were watching by then I had stopped paying attention because I was getting worried. After he came back I decided that it was as good a time as any to head to bed. Sitting in my room I began to wonder if he didn’t really mean to ask me to marry him. Maybe twenty minutes later I heard noise coming from across the bath room meaning Bruce was back in his room. I crossed the shared bathroom and knocked on his door; being that I would be the only person who would be knocking on the bathroom door he opened it. Bruce smiled at me and said, “Hey sorry I got back so late I went to the movies since that suppose to be my cover but on my way back I got stuck in heavy traffic.” He slowly was coming closer until we were inches apart. He pulled me close and said, “I know this is so now not the time but how much longer are going to keep this from the Avengers because last time I checked Wanda and Clint both figured it out back in September.” I smiled and nodded, “Sure when you find a way to tell them without them going crazy.” He laughed, “I got it I will have them get called into the family room and then you walk in with the ring back on your left hand and I kiss you.” I looked at him in shocked “What really is that the best plan we have?” After twenty minutes of convincing I finally conceded okay “Fine but you have to give me time to prepare for the big reveal. Deal” he nodded, “Deal.” He leaned in and kissed me it was sweet and passionate and full of love.

 

_March 17th- Bruce_

I had finally decided to put  new plan into action. I was going to ask Natasha to marry me I had it all planned out. I was going to take her to dinner and in the middle I was going to get down on one knee and ask for her to marry me. When we had come up with good excuses for why we were both leaving the compound I took her to the restaurant we made it through the first three courses and than I enacted my plan I got down on one knee pulled out the ring and said, “Nat I know at first I thought I wasn’t good for you. I still think that I am no good for you, but I want to spend the rest of eternity trying to find a way to be good for you. All I know is that I love you and I can’t imagine no longer having you in life, so will you do me the greatest pleasure of marrying me?” I was in suspense waiting for her to answer the question. “Bruce I don’t know what to say. Yes. Yes or course I love you so much.” After Nat had said yes I heard a round of applause but paid it no attention while I slipped the ring on her finger. After that dinner went smoothly. When we were finished we headed to our cars and after I watched her pull away I headed to the movies because I had to be back later. I went and saw the shortest movie possible. When the movie was over I headed back to the compound but got stuck in traffic. As I watched the clock tick I began to worry that I would never going to get home before midnight. When I finally got back I saw her sitting on the couch with everyone else watching some movie. I saw her get up and head towards her room twenty or so minutes I followed. After a while I heard a faint knocking on my door to the bathroom knowing who it was I opened it to see her standing there looking slightly frazzled “Hey sorry I got back so late I went to the movies since that suppose to be my cover but on my way back I got stuck in heavy traffic.” I slowly was coming closer until we were inches apart. I pulled her close and said, “I know this is so now not the time but how much longer are going to keep this from the Avengers because last time I checked Wanda and Clint both figured it out back in September.” she smiled and nodded, “Sure when you find a way to tell them without them going crazy.” I laughed, “I got it I will have them get called into the family room and then you walk in with the ring back on your left hand and I kiss you.” Nat looked at him in shocked “What really is that the best plan we have?” After twenty minutes of convincing Nat finally conceded okay “Fine but you have to give me time to prepare for the big reveal. Deal” I nodded, “Deal.” I leaned in once again and this time this kiss was full of hope and love.

 

_**Third Person Bruce and Natasha:** _

While Bruce and Natasha prepared for the big reveal, the avengers knew they were hiding something so they began plotting once again. “Okay Nat so I will all an Avengers meeting and you of course will be fashionably late and when you get there I will pull you close kiss and let the questions fly. Are we in agreement on that?”

“Yeah I guess I just am really worried about what they are going to think which is very odd for me and more along the lines of you.”

“That I understand my love. I just think that you need to take a chance to calm down breath.”

 

_**Third person Avengers:** _

“Okay so Bruce and Natasha are still keeping something from us. Although they seem happier than they did last fall.” Steve had said

“Clint She is your best friend is there anything that you can think of that they might be keeping from the rest of us?”

“Well as of late no but I think of the time when they were keeping the fact they had kissed from us but that is the only thing I can think of. Sorry Tony.”

Wanda was then asked next. “Hey Wanda do you know of anything they could be keeping from us?” Wanda thought long and hard about her answer. “Well They seem to be less conflicted but slightly more secretive as of late.” Everyone stared at her before steve finally spoke. “Wanda do you happen to know what they are keeping from us?” Sh smiled, “Why of course Steve I have known for months they aren’t the best at keeping secrets from a mind reader.”

Everyone was in utter disbelief she knew and wasn’t sharing. After spending the next hour trying to get her to spill they finally gave up with the promise that this would be continued later.  


_**Third person Bruce and Natasha:** _

Several hours later after they had made sure that everyone was actually in the tower. Bruce called the meeting. “Would all of the Avengers please make their way to the family room by 8:00. Thanks see you in a thirty minutes.” Banner’s voice rang across the compound everyone was concerned with the fact that Bruce had all for an unscheduled meeting. As eight rolled around everyone was gathered in the family room waiting on Nat to get there so they could finally start as it was now almost 8:30 and she still hadn’t arrived they began to worry because Natasha was never late for a meeting ever. When she finally did show up what happened shocked everyone.

“Sorry I was running late Bruce I had a last minute stop to make.” she walked over to him to show him her hand covertly so no one would noticed and then he kissed her cheek. The gasp that resounded through the Avengers was a bit more than what they hoped for of course Wanda and Clint didn’t look fased to say the least. Natasha pretended to blush and said, “Bruce I thought we agreed we were going for them not knowing.” This was one of the lines they had rehearsed. “Sorry Nat but they are our friends and I want them and the rest of the world to know just how much I love you.” an  aww was voiced around the room which is when Clint noticed the rock. “Nat, Bruce when did you get engaged? Cause last Wanda and I knew you were only dating.”

“By now it would be just under a month ago.” Bruce turned to Natasha for confirmation about the time table. Steve cleared his throat, “How long has this been going on?” Bruce chuckled, “Well do you remember when you told Natash you knew, that was the day we began officially dating but there had been other incidents before that which we hadn’t quite discussed. Hence the awkward period of time between July and September. So all in all you are all very unobservant on this and back in September the night we started dating. Do you remember the discussion we had on past relationships. Nat's poker face is a lot better than you all give her credit for."

"Wow congrats guys we are all so happy for you." Wanda smiled and hugged the couple

"Speak for yourself I just want to know we weren't allowed to know." Sam asked

"Maybe because we didn't want you guys overreacting sorta like how you are." Natasha had begun to frown slightly.

"Sorry Nat I guess you and Banner took us all by surprise with this announcement." Tony was smiling looking like a proud parent. "It only took several years for Banner to come to his senses. Good grief Bruce what took you so long?"

"I guess it was the fact that I honestly thought Nat didn't truly care and the fact that I still think I am not good enough for her and she deserves better."

"Wow. Congrats that is amazing." Steve said than, "So okay what was the thing you had to tell us." Bruce chuckled when Natasha replied, "That is what it was. That was all we wanted to tell you."

 

_May 8th- Natasha_

Sometimes the most amazing thing can happen without you knowing. For me it was I fell in love with the love of my life after having to go get him from Calcutta. Slowly over time I fell more and more until I just knew. Than something from a fairy tale happened he felt it too.  


Follow your heart wherever it may lead you because at the end you may just find your dream come true.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Black Hulk is my absolute favorite ship in the Marvel Cinematic Universe so I had to write a fic that was solely about it. Comments are always welcome.
> 
> The Gryffindor.


End file.
